Halloween Horrors
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: We were supposed to meet at a halloween party are friends were hosting- you never came. Or that was what I thought Full summary inside SasuNaru/SemeUke/Angst/cruel author/ character death ON REWRITE


**_Naruto, you and I were supposed to meet up at a party our friends were throwing; we dressed up as each other. Then the lights went out. Everyone thought this was part of the party, so we ignored our suspicions. Then we heard a gunshot, and then everyone began to panic, so I left and went home quickly. You hadn't texted me so I believed you weren't there. I went home and went to bed. The next day I was watching the news with coffee in my hand waiting for you to come over, and that's when I panicked. "Happy Halloween"_**

_Sasuke's Pov_

*RING* I let out a sigh and went to answer the phone that was ringing repeatedly, giving me a horrible headache.

"TEME! Are you still going to the Halloween party?" It was the dobe; he almost busted my eardrums with that yell.

"Yeah, we're still going as each other right? No second last minute changes." I stated and I practically heard him pout

"Yeah! I'll find you there, I'm going to be a few minutes late" He replied with the happiest tone, he probably had a smile on his face as he spoke

"Okay dobe, see you there." I replied, nowhere near as loud as Naruto

"Okay, love you, Teme, I'll text you when I'm there"

I nodded and replied, "Okay, and love you too, dobe." Before I hung up, and started putting on my 'costume' for the party this year, my dobe convinced me into dressing up as him, which I regret already.

He dyed my hair blond and ruffled it up to make it stick up like his, then put hair gel in it to make sure I wouldn't do anything to make it go back down. Truthfully, a wig would have worked better. And I wouldn't have to wait for the dye to wear out. He gave me an orange jumpsuit and blue eye contacts. I'm probably going to look like a complete idiot but it'd make the dobe happy

To be honest the blue contacts would never be as amazing as the original, the color of the hair dye would never be as bright as the original either. Naruto, there is nothing more amazing to me than Naruto.

_My Naruto_

I left my house with a smirk on my face as I made my way into my car. I S

I arrived shortly, to estimate it took about five minutes; I was inside the building and was waiting for the dobe. I socialized somewhat with a few friends but other than that I was quiet and residing in a dark corner where no one could see me.

Suddenly the lights turned off, everyone reacted positively since they all thought it was part of the party, an act maybe.

However, when I heard a gunshot literally a few seconds later, I decided that I'd best leave before everything gets out of control. Which it did, as soon as I was in my car I heard screams, people laughing, and people rushing to get out, I left immediately. I went straight back to my house, and as soon as I reached it, I pulled out my phone to make sure the dobe wasn't at the party.

There was no text saying he was there, so I just unlocked the door, stepped in, and began undressing. I needed a shower to try and rinse as much of this horrid dye out as I could. I quickly got into the shower and rinsed my hair out as much as I could, and I still had some dye left over, but I'd bother with it when I wasn't so tired.

Letting out a sigh, I dried my hair and took my eye contacts before moving on and putting on my satin black pajamas before sinking into my bed of similar color. I was asleep almost instantly, for some reason I was worrying about… something… But like earlier, I simply ignored it.

I awoke earlier than I wanted to, it was 1:00am when I got back and I was planning on sleeping until at least eight, however it was currently six in the morning. I picked up my phone to see if the dobe had texted me yet only to find the messages empty. Out of worry I sent him a quick text, usually he'd reply no matter what time it was but this time he didn't.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch in front of the television before turning it on. The first channel that on was the news, I watched for a moment

_"Orochimaru, a murderer who attended a Halloween party at Haruno Sakura's residence just yesterday" _Wait, Sakura Haruno! I was there yesterday!

_"The murderer was caught and is currently in jail, his name is Orochimaru. He had managed to kill one person at the party, a young man who was only nineteen years old, he had no family or friends to pay the hospital to try and save him… The victim was buried with the rest of his family at the Uzumaki cemetery"_

Uzumaki? The only Uzumaki who could've been at that party was—

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

Those were the words that made me shut off the television and grab my keys before finally holding my head in stress, I hurriedly got changed and literally ran out of my house and towards the Uzumaki cemetery, forgetting I had brought my keys with me in the first place

Once I reached your grave I collapsed onto the ground; I cried for the first time since my brother killed my clan- my family

And on your very grave stone was cracked and partially destroyed- did people hate you that much? I brushed some of the confetti off; and uncovered the note. Opening slowly; I read it with pure horror.  
"Happy Halloween"

My hand loosened and it was taken right out of my hands by the windy fall air getting lost within the leaves that you loved so much

**_"Sasuke, I love fall!"_**

**_"Why's that dobe?" _**

**_"Because of how pretty the leaves look when they fall, don't they look pretty Sasuke?" _**

**_"Hn, dobe"_**

**_"And we can make leaf piles and the fall air smells really nice!"_**

**_"Yeah… I guess that's true"_**

**_"When I die, I want to die in the fall with leaves covering my gravestone…"_**

**_"Dobe"_**

I guess you got your wish, then, dobe. Too bad I wasn't able to see my best friend-my lover for the last time. A single tear dripped out of my eye as I turned around and walked away, the only sounds that were hear was the sound of rustling leaves crunching under my footsteps, and the sound of the wind blowing against your grave

_Love you, dobe_.

~~~  
**Halloween fic oneshot. was supposed to be done on halloween but... -_-"**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


End file.
